We Were In Love
by takimiromy
Summary: Sad oneshot from BB's point of view. Warning: Character death.


****

This is the reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are gone now.

Hello! It's me again. This a little ficlet that's been rolling around in my head forever.

I don't own Teen Titans or the song "We were in Love" by Toby Keith (I absolutely LOVE that song).

This takes place sometime in the future, Beast Boy is 30ish. The story is from his POV. Um, Raven got control of her powers when she was around 16 and her and BB started dating when they were 17. I think that's all you need to know. Enjoy!

blah, blah - talking

blah, blah - actions

* * *

We Were in Love

Hey Rae. I know, I know. I usually come to visit Sunday mornings, but I really had to visit you today.

Adriana started school today. I just dropped her off an hour ago. Usually it's the kids that don't want the parents to leave. Adriana had to come up to me and say, 'I'm not gonna cry, daddy. You can leave now.'

She's so much like you, you know? She's independent, mature, loves books, and has your beautiful hair. Cy likes to joke that the only reason he knows Adriana is mine is her green eyes and superb video game skills.

_He clears his throat and wipes some tears from his eyes. _Last week would have been our 10th wedding anniversary. That means that next month will be the 5th anniversary of the car accident. God, you'd think it would hurt less by now, but each time it feels like my heart's being ripped out, the way it felt when I got the phone call. _He's openly crying now. _I miss you so much, Rae. God, why did the drunk driver have to hit you? Why did that idiot get to walk away without a scratch while you lay in the hospital, bleeding to death?

I remember coming to the hospital with Adriana, she was barely one then. You kept saying how everything was going to be okay because you were with the people you love.

I've been thinking of when we were dating a lot lately. I told Adriana about those Friday nights. She says they're better than any bedtime story. You remember those Friday nights? It was right after Cyborg helped me fix that car up. We would go out and just drive around. You used to keep those sunglasses in the car. You'd put them on pretend to be an actress, usually one from the movie we just saw at the drive-in. You'd act so overdramatic, making fun of them. I'd joke right back, pretending to be your actor boyfriend. It'd make us laugh until we cried.

I'd give anything to do that one more time. I'd love to feel that way again. Remember? It was like we were the only two people in the world and it revolved around us. The best part was that we were in love.

I still dream about those nights. I can see it clearly in my mind. I driving down the road, grinning at you, and you look like you're having the time of your life, you're hair blowing around in the wind on a warm summer night.

Those nights in the car hold so many memories. They were our nights. Our first date was going for a drive. A few years later I proposed to you on one of our Friday night rides.

Everyone says I should move on, start dating again. I just can't bring myself to do it. No matter how long you are gone, you'll always be the only one for me. I still and always will love you. What I'd give to be seventeen again . . .

_He glances at his watch._ Well, Adriana's kindergarten will be letting out soon. I should head back into town now. Oh, I almost forgot._ He pulls an envelope out of his pocket. 'MOM' is written on it in childlike handwriting. _Star helped Adriana write this when she babysat the other day. I'm not allowed to read it so I'll just leave it here._ He leans down, placing the letter against the stone. He kisses his fingers, then touches them to the stone._ She misses you. We both do. Well, same time next week? I love you. _He walks about ten feet away and turns back around. He stares at a headstone that reads: _

_Raven Logan_

_Loving friend, wife and mother_

_Honored Teen Titan_

_You're in our hearts_

_September 13, 1986 - October 5, 2011_

_

* * *

_ **__**

The End


End file.
